Lateral diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) transistors and drain extended metal oxide semiconductor (DEMOS) transistors in integrated circuits (ICs) provide a desirable capability of modulating voltages which exceed breakdown limits of gate dielectrics in the LDMOS and DEMOS transistors. LDMOS and DEMOS transistors are uni-directional devices, in which voltages exceeding the breakdown limits of the gate dielectrics must be applied to the drain nodes, but not the source nodes. Bi-directional configurations of high voltage transistors, in which source and drain roles may be reversed, exhibit increased series resistance or require thick gate dielectric layers which are problematic to integrate into IC fabrication processes.